Loose Ends Tied
by DanceAmongTheStars
Summary: Amarantine, a doctor employed by Shinra, falls in love with their greatest SOLDIER. This is their love story and how it contributed to the chaos and hatred that Sephiroth brought to the world beginning with Nibelheim. SephirothxOC
1. Where the Chaos Began

**Author's Note:** _My enthusiasm had lead me to publish yet another work of mine! This one I've had for a while and it's been edited several times, I'm pretty pleased with the outcome. But as always, suggestions are welcome! This one starts at the end too, so know that Chapter 1 is technically the end and the rest of the chapters will explain how it happened and why. I promise the next story will be chronological! I do NOT own or pretend to own anything Final Fantasy VII!_

Sephiroth watched as his last hold on sanity died. He, the Great Sephiroth, was completely helpless against it. He ran as fast as he could, but no amount of willpower could make him fast enough to stop a bullet. Amarantine's body lay on the ground, her chest faltering and stained in red.

"Please…" Her voice was weak. Sephiroth, blind with rage, killed every Shinra troop that stood within sight. When he finished, he knelt down and gently took her into his arms. The ground seemed colder and her blood burned his skin. The fresh wound just underneath her breast bled steadily.

"Don't let this break you." Her eyes became teary with pain but her voice, though soft, was stern. For the first time in his life, Sephiroth let a tear escape his eye.

"I won't let you go."

She only smiled, "What happens to me cannot be changed."

Another soldier attempted to sneak up behind him, and Sephiroth was enraged. He bent to her ear and whispered gently,

"They will never touch you again." He drew his sword almost invisibly, and the lifeless body of his assailant dropped to the ground. Again he cradled her in his arms.

He buried his face in her hair and confessed, "I love you Amarantine." Her bloody lips curved into a smile.

"And I love you Sephiroth."

"Please don't leave me." He whispered. She cried, tears stinging her eyes at his plea. He wiped them with his thumb. Slowly, gently, he placed his lips on hers. She smiled under his mouth and kissed back. He withdrew, looking her in the eyes, "Forgive me if I am weak."

"You don't need forgiveness. I'm sorry… for leaving you like this." Her voice became strained and she coughed, "I love you Sephiroth. If I could, I'd stay with you. I'll miss you… but someday we'll meet again. Just know that you are not a monster. "

"No…" his weak voice pleaded.

"Goodbye Sephiroth, I… love you," with those final words her eyes closed.

Sephiroth brushed his lips against her ear and whispered,

"I love you too Amarantine."


	2. First Meeting

Amarantine sighed as she sat files on her desk. Names and the word 'CONFIDENTIAL' covered the manila folders. She didn't hate her job, but it wasn't exactly pleasant. She was one of a small team that was given the failed experiments to care for until death; or experiments that were stagnant in improvement and results. She was never told how they got into the condition they were in, only how to treat them. Occasionally, she helped with SOLDIER check-ups. It was seldom though; usually it was their medics or Hojo who handled them. Amarantine sipped her tea and decided not to wonder about it, she didn't want to know.

"Miss Amarantine!" An eager voice stopped her as she walked down the hallway.

"Yes?" She turned around, "Oh! Cloud, how can I help you?"

"I was sent for you, you're wanted in the lab."

"The lab? The main lab?"

"Yes ma'am."

She nodded, "Okay, thank you." And walked to the elevator, where she descended to the cool, sterile air of the lab. She entered, a little afraid of what was next.

"I'm going to give you a new assignment. I trust that you will keep everything secure and well." Professor Hojo's shrill voice addressed her. The man always gave her the chills, but he was an expert at what he did and she gave him respect. "I want you to be the primary healthcare provider to Sephiroth." Amarantine's jaw dropped.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." His beady eyes scanned her with frustration, "I'm busy with other matters right now. I need the other doctors on other experiments. Of course I will periodically check myself, but I've found that his improvement has been exactly predictable for five years. There is little more to record as far as progress. I require weekly blood and tissue samples sent to me for my experiments but his daily recording and care has become inconsequential." He grinned almost evilly at her, "I trust you will keep what you know confidential. You will receive only the information you need, and all required records will be correct and kept recent by you. Understand?"

"Yes Professor."

"Excellent. Here," he handed her a folder, "study it well." Her eyes scanned the bright red text on the cover: confidential. He left the room and she swallowed, wondering what exactly she had gotten into.

The soft clicking of her shoes followed Amarantine down the hallway, almost haunting her. She was still on edge from her encounter and assignment earlier in the morning. The fluorescent lights sickened Amarantine as she opened a numbered door to Cecilia's room. The pale child smiled as she entered,

"Good afternoon, ma'am," Cecilia spoke softly.

"Hello Cecilia," she picked up a clipboard hanging from the back of the door, "How are you feeling today?"

"Tired." Her cloudy blue-green mako eyes stared straight forward.

"Still can't see?"

"Yes. I miss purple." Amarantine tried to laugh to please the girl, but it was half-hearted.

"I know sweetie, I know." Amarantine finished the check-up and sat with Cecilia until she slept. Quietly, she left the room.

The door to her small office opened without a sound and she sat down to go through paperwork. When she finished she reached for the only folder in her bottom drawer. She opened the seal and gasped when she read the mako levels it claimed his body held. She read it several times before she knew her eyes weren't deceiving her. She was startled when a knock came from her door. Without looking up she answered,

"Come in,"

The door opened and footsteps came closer. She looked up into bright blue-green eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked breathless.

"I was told to report here." The deep melody of Sephiroth's voice chilled her, but it was oddly pleasing.

"I didn't call for you…"

"Hojo said you might was to see me."

"Oh," she closed the folder in front of her and smiled warily, "then welcome."


	3. With Time

_Months later..._

Amarantine walked slowly down the hallway with Sephiroth to her right. She hid the blush creeping across her cheeks. It was taboo to have feelings for a SOLDIER member, let alone Sephiroth, her patient. She often questioned her sanity, but not being a psychologist, she dismissed it. Her gaze rested on the floor, the tiles sweeping by below her. The seldom moments she had with him, she treasured. Even his cool tone and few words, though uninviting, were welcome in her day. She looked up when Sephiroth cleared his throat to find Zack walking toward them with a grin on his face.

"Morning _you two_,"

"Good morning Zack," Sephiroth answered, annoyed.

"Where are you headed?"

"We-" Sephiroth started,

"Looking for you," Amarantine interrupted. She caught Spehiroth's gaze and winked. "I wanted to tell you to come to my office at 3. I have an immunization for you."

"So why are you walking together?" He grinned.

"It's none of your concern." He answered coolly, but a faint smile tugged at his lips.

"Orders?" Zack asked teasing.

"Call them what you will," Sephiroth turned around, "good day, Zack."

"Same to you. See ya Amarantine,"

"It's Dr. Lacing!" She teased as she walked away.

"Ok Dr. Lacing."

Amarantine laughed as she entered her office, Sephiroth behind her. The musical timbre of her laughter made him feel human.

"Zack's so goofy and full of life," she smiled and he nodded, with what might have been a smile on his face, "keeps you on your toes, no?"

"You could say that."

"So… why did you walk with me?" She knew she was pushing her luck, but was aching to ask. He was quiet. "Not that I don't like your company! I find in rather comforting despite what most would think. I can't explain it really, I just have a fondness for you." She stopped, blushing, "I think I just put my foot in my mouth." There was something beneath Sephiroth's calm face she couldn't put a finger on.

"No, it's fine." He stepped closer to her. He listened to Zack speak of Aerith but never imagined he would have those feelings for anyone. He gently laid his hands on her hips and pulled her closer so their faces were almost touching.

"Is this out of line?" He asked.

"I don't know but… it doesn't feel so," her quiet, trembling voice answered. He placed his lips against hers then pressed into her, kissing her with unhidden desire. He waited for her response. She slowly pressed her lips into his in return and he smiled beneath her tender kisses. He kissed her slowly and passionately, reveling in the warmth and softness of her lips on his. She gasped for breath, dazed and tingling.

"You are beautiful Amarantine," his dark voice broke the silence. Amarantine stumbled over what to say, she never thought of herself as beautiful.

"Thank you," she paused, looking up, "you have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen." She marveled as she stared into his cold, yet burning orbs. She reached her hand to his cheek, cradling his perfect face. He pulled her into himself in a tight embrace, burying himself in her scent. When he pulled away he let one hand trail from her ear to her chin. Just as he leaned in for a final peck, he swiftly turned away with a soft, yet stern,

"No."

Amarantine's eyes blurred but she stayed silent, looking at the floor.

"I can't deny that you are special to me," he said, "but this isn't supposed to happen."

"You're right," her voice shook, "our places here have made void any chance for a real relationship," she looked down at the floor, "but all the same… I will miss you."

He nodded and walked out the door.


	4. Irresistable

"This will only sting for a second," Amarantine's soft, comforting voice spoke as she held a needle in her right hand. The little boy on the exam table's eyes got wide and he squirmed away.

"It's okay Camden, I promise you'll be okay. I'll even give you a lollipop." She smiled at the little child and he nodded. She rubbed his skin with alcohol then lifted the needle to his skin. Before he could protest, she pricked him, pressed the liquid into his deltoid, and pulled away. He blinked his eyes open and looked up at her, a lopsided grin on his face,

"It only hurts a little."

"Yes, very brave," she commended. She laid the needle in the sharps bin and unwrapped a band-aid for the small drop of blood on his arm. She was about to ask what flavor when she looked up at his face, which was frozen in terror, eyes locked in the direction of the door. She turned her body to see Sephiroth in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she turned around and stuck the band-aid to the boy's skin.

"I need to speak with you."

"How long have you been standing there?" She held up a rainbow of lollipops for Camden to choose from. He smiled sheepishly and took the red one. The rest returned to her lab coat pocket.

"I didn't want to startle you with a needle in your hands." He spoke and she nodded.

"There you are, good as new," she spoke to the boy and reached to help him down, "go back to your teacher now." His little feet hit the floor, his arms quickly wrapped around her in a hug, and he dashed out the door.

"My office, then?" She asked.

"Yes."

He closed the door behind them.

"Genesis has gone missing," for the first time she heard emotion in his voice. She turned to him.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Would you do something for me?" He asked.

"Of course." When she answered he stepped toward her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. She melted into him.

"I have missed you Amarantine," he confessed.

"I have missed you too," she pressed her cheek against his chest, "I'm truly sorry to hear about Genesis, I know he is a close friend."

"Yes," he admitted, "I'm happy to hold you again." His warm hand stroked her back, "May I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Do you know anything of my mother?" He asked. Amarantine was taken slightly aback, but thought for a moment.

"Come to think of it, I know nothing about you previous to the past five years. The records I hold are current. You probably know more than I do."

"Only her name," he whispered.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. Her warm lips and soft skin made his body ache and he kisses her harder, nipping at her lower lip. She opened her mouth for him and their tongues played back and forth. They pulled apart and started into each other's eyes, knowing what they were doing. There could be no denying what was between them, and somehow they knew it would be cut short.

"I need you," he whispered desperately into her ear.

"And I you."

They parted ways shortly thereafter, only to meet again late that night in secret. She laid in his arms until dawn, the unspoken promise of his love warm in her eyes.


	5. How It Ends

Amarantine ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the train station; the cold words of a typewriter still in her mind's eye. 'Project S… Jenova's cells… experiment… monster.' How could they lie to him like this? How could they even create him? No wonder he was the most feared SOLDIER in all of Shinra Corporation. She had to find him before it was too late. She had to tell him, instead of someone else. She had to make him understand that it didn't matter to her. She would get the train to Nibelheim, where he was working to find Genesis, and tell him what she found before he found it himself.

But she hadn't logged out of the computer terminal. They knew that she knew. She was a liability, and the loose ends would need tying.


End file.
